Before the History: Days of Fire
by The Sterling Dragon
Summary: The last days of autumn have graced the northern countries as life beings to wind down for winter. Though, no one ever told that to Scandia and Denmark. Despite the rapid cooling weather the father and son duo can't help but cause trouble, of course, as one could imagine, this trouble backlashes upon them. From this backlash they find themselves in a rather... chilling situation.


I, as always, don't own Hetalia; no matter how much I wish it were so. T_T

Lookie! It's my first K+ Fic XD And my first attempt at humor, and no speaking roles and, well you get the picture

This is set before History Rewritten: Nordic Style!

_**This is a One-shot!**_

* * *

It was a beautiful autumn day; cool wind caressed the firry paper-like leaves of trees turning the country into a mish-mash of warm colors against the cool blue-green of the ocean. This day was cooler then most as the northern world prepared to enter the seemingly endless darkness of winter. Of course no one ever told that to a certain young Danish Viking and his father. The two of them were walking back from a little sparring, cold air turning their breath to fog as the two conversed. That was until Scandia quieted his son, the crunching of frost-covered leaves coming to an almost complete halt through the birch trees the two males could see the youngest of their family down the slope by a large, glass lake that shone a rosy cream in the vanilla twilight, majestic, already snow-encased mountain peaks in the background creating a picturesque landscape.

Norway was pretty close to the edge of the lake and was concentrating desperately on trying to get the section of water in front of him to freeze. So far the closest he'd gotten was getting the water to form a small, fragmented, thin layer of clear ice on the surface of the already freezing lake. In short he was failing. Epically. His moth- erm, _mentor_ was standing beside him with her arms crossed obviously displeased with her charge's lack of concentration. The section of water in front of her was frozen solid several meters out, creating a slippery, ice-like dock fraying gracefully into a thinner splayed pattern towards the end of the ice. The two seemed to be completely oblivious to the two other Vikings that stood at the crest of the slope. Scandia motioned to Norway and then to the lake his eyes conveying the message to his younger clone. Denmark smirked. It would be fun to tackle his younger brother, after all the younger Norwegian was already highly vigilant. What he didn't know was that so were his older brother and father, well what he doesn't know won't kill him. I mean I will obviously get him thrown in a lake, but that _was _the goal here people.

The taller of the two blonds lead his son down the steep slope using the tall grass and silver, frozen rain-like trees as cover. Their vibrant fire-like leaves serving well to their no-so-kindly ambition as they stuck to the shadows, like wolves bearing down on a rabbit, and all too soon Denmark had tackled Norway to the ground. Naturally the Norwegian had something to say about that, having- for once in his life- been caught off guard. His mentor stood by shaking her head in exasperation, only to shoot a glare at Scandia as he tried to do the same to her only to stop short and instead opt to help Denmark throw Norway into the lake.

A sharp yelp escaped Norway's throat as he found himself getting picked up by his father and idiot of an older brother and tossed, quite unceremoniously might I add, into the previously immaculate, cream, glass-like lake shattering it almost immediately. Obviously as soon as the cold water swathed the young Norwegian in it's talon-like vice grip the nation attempted to gasp at the difference in temperature. As you can imagine, it was not the best idea to have a reflexive action whilst under water. Grasping at his throat Norway swam to the surface, having been thrown quite far, sputtering and shivering slightly as the water's lethal fire washed over his body helped along by the faint breeze. On the bank of the lake his brother and father were both laughing, his mentor, Saga, giving them a glare as cold as the water that he was currently treading.

That was where the normalcy ended. It seemed strange to the young Viking. It was almost as if he were suddenly looking through a filter. Everything had suddenly become sharper; he could almost actually feel the pulse of the lake shadowing his own heartbeat. The lake seemed to bulge and writhe, his brother and father paying no heed to the impending threat that made their way to them. Saga on the other hand saw what Norway was going to do and inconspicuously made her way farther up the bank. It seemed to all happen so quickly. The water, almost as if it were alive, had its own mind and spirit, had wrapped its malleable body around the two laughing blonds and pulled them out to the young Norwegian. Both of the older males had a rather humorous expression on their countenances as they found themselves in quite literally over their heads. This had Norway, who'd finally realized what he'd done, trying to get as far away from the two troublemakers as quickly as he could. The younger Viking scrabbled up the embankment and turned to see the two older blonds on his heels twin expressions of bemusement on their faces.

* * *

_Hetalia_

* * *

Norway lay close to an overbearing fire, shivering as fever gnawed at him. Denmark and Scandia were suffering almost as much as he was. You see; if one is dunked into a freezing lake and then forced to walk back in freezing temperatures then it is understandable that a cold would come from it. And seeing as that was exactly what happened: that left three miserable Vikings, one exasperated Swede and an irate wise woman. And as the days of fire died down into the monochrome of winter the- extremely- dysfunctional family agreed that throwing the youngest member into a lake was a rather stupid idea.


End file.
